fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 342
Warrod Sequen is the 342nd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Heading out to Warrod Sequen's house to be debriefed on the job request he has for them, Natsu and his friends are surprised by the comedic and spontaneous nature of the Wizard Saint. Stating that he wants the group to help melt a town that he has found to have been frozen by Magic, Warrod reveals that he has no offensive capabilities of his Magic, but teaches the group a lesson about supporting one-another to make for such gaps in ability. Pumped and ready to complete his request, the group head out whilst Warrod reminisces the day he, Precht, Yuri Dreyar and Mavis first founded Fairy Tail. Summary Responding to Warrod Sequen's job request, Erza, Lucy, Wendy and Carla accompany Happy, Natsu and Gray to the Ten Wizard Saint's house to be briefed on what they must do. As they walk, the group marvel at the tranquil place Warrod lives, though are soon interrupted in their relaxation by Natsu and Gray, who have been arguing with each other since they set out. Scolding them, Erza tells the two that they will have to be on their best behavior in the presence of the Saint, whilst Lucy comments that it was a good thing they decided to tag along to watch over the duo. Continuing, the group discuss the Four Gods of Ishgar and their prominence in the Magic world, and, when Wendy inquires about their name, it is explained by Erza that Fiore once went by the name of Ishgar many years ago. Just as Lucy begins to wonder why such a powerful person would request Natsu and Gray of all people, Wendy spots the Saint's house upon a nearby hill. Introducing themselves and entering, the group is halted by a tall man in the middle of the house, who tells them to shut their mouths and not disrupt his plants, which stand growing all around the room. As the Mages all hastily move to shut up, the Saint turns, laughing as he tells them he was merely joking. Due to the Warrod's appearance as a tree, the group stand slightly confused as he inquires as to whom Natsu and Gray are, and hastily makes a grab for Happy and Carla, shocked that the Mages he requested are more "cat-like" than he thought. As he then bursts into another round of laughter at his new joke, Erza interrupts to ask if he truly is Warrod Sequen of the Wizard Saints. Responding with yet another attempt at satire, Warrod confirms that he is, deflating the group with his unpredictable humor. Moving to an outside table, the group sit and listen as Warrod describes his work with Magic in the desert. Explaining that he uses his Green Magic to help plants grow and thereby stop the spread of the desert, Warrod continues to say that some time ago he happened upon a rather strange village that worshiped an everlasting flame as a guardian deity. However, the last time he chose to visit, he found the town and all of its citizens had been completely frozen solid. Pondering how such a thing could have happened, Warrod states that the reason he is so uncomfortable with the situation is that all those frozen are actually still alive in their icy shells, and requests that the group head out to the town and find a way to revert what has happened. Fired up and stating that he'll simply melt the flames with his ice, Natsu is interrupted by Gray, who concludes that if the task were that simple they wouldn't be needed at all. Confirming his suspicions, Warrod states that the ice is unlike any he has seen before, not being ordinary in the slightest. Erza however points out that despite the seeming difficult nature of the job, Warrod, being a Ten Wizard Saint, should be able to complete the task himself. Warrod however replies that the Ten Wizard Saints are not chosen for offensive capabilities only, rather, they are merely masters in their own specific area. Continuing, Warrod reveals that he has very little aggressive powers, but states that that is the reason why guilds are so important, as they bring together those who could otherwise not stand alone. Smiling at his words, the groups spirit is raised and they all happily accept the man's request. Thanking them and standing, Warrod states that, if anything, he can at least help the group get to the town in no time at all. Getting them to stand together, Warrod raises his staff and speaks an incantation, only for a humongous tree to spring from the ground and begin to carry the group up and over the desert to their location. As he watches them go, Warrod praises the group's youth and spirit, and remembers back to a day when he too was younger. Standing outside in a breeze, Warrod was called to by two men, who asked him to stop spacing out and help them admire the new guild building they had finally finished constructing. Turning and all looking up at the building, the trio were joined by Mavis, who asked for a souvenir photo to mark the day the Fairy Tail guild was founded. Smiling at that memory from over 105 years ago, Warrod thinks about the large amount of time that has passed, and quietly smiles as he states that Mavis' feelings are still being inherited by every Fairy Tail member even now. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * Spells used *Flowing Giant Tree Abilities used *None Armors used * Navigation